Sketches
by littlelinguistme
Summary: Compilation of my entries for the CoAi Discord Server's one sentence fic challenges and other plotless drabbles
1. 10 Prompts, 10 Sentences

**SET ONE**

 **Seek** : Their kids never stood a chance playing hide-and- **seek** ; after all, their mother and father each held world class recognition for their work in their respective fields, one of which was detective and police work.

 **Past** : She worries, every single day, that he would suddenly decide he couldn't look **past** her sins and the blood that would never wash from her hands.

 **Short** : He grumbles under his breath that he was definitely the one to get the **short** end of the stick in this whole marriage venture; he grumbles that exact line every time he swipes his card at any of the various no-name exclusive foreign designer stores, you know, the kind that gets offended if you ask where the price tags are.

 **Reflection** : Shinichi looked at Shiho's **reflection** in the mirror and marveled at how good happy looks on her; he vowed to guard her happiness with everything in him.

 **Coffee** : The next morning, the scientist and detective shared a simple pot of **coffee** , wordlessly wrapped around each other, content to just watch the sun climb up and take its place among the rolling clouds.

 **Sun** : He is like the **sun** , she thinks, for her day starts and ends with him.

 **Breathtaking** : He is **breathtaking** , not because he was devilishly handsome or anything (even though he is), but because his ability to believe in justice and truth and righteousness so unconditionally is the most admirable thing she's ever witnessed.

 **Movie** : No one likes watching **movies** with them anymore... they had developed a nasty habit of (correctly) guessing the big plot points five minutes into the exposition and inadvertently, inevitably, spoiling the whole story for the rest of them.

 **Hands** : She slaps his **hands** away from the chicken, scolding, "You'll wait for dinner like everyone else."

 **Laugh** : She remembers his **laugh** , bright and clear and open, when she's having a particularly hard day; chained to a dirty wall in a dark cell with numerous weeping wounds and blueing bruises, she loses herself in his memory, only allowed this small inadequate comfort because it is decidedly better than focusing on his corpse beside her.

 **SET TWO**

 **Stand** : He **stands** beside her at the trial, never leaving her side except for when he was called to the **stand** as a character witness; his testimony is airtight, leaves little room for the prosecution distort, and cinches the verdict in her favor.

 **Horizon** : Ai Haibara looks at the **horizon** over Japan from the airplane window and thinks of all the countless people the light is currently touching, all people that she has resolved to never see again… for their safety; she allows herself this one plane ride to mourn their loss - his loss.

 **Energy** : Sometimes, when his cases drain him of all **energy** and hope for humanity, he seeks comfort from her body; there are days he just needs to feel her connected to him, skin on skin, their twin hearts racing, straining to encompass the other.

 **Hero** : On her darkest days she wishes he could have been the classic fairytale **hero** , brazen and incapable of failure; she wishes he could have saved her sister.

 **Vision** : Just outside of her **vision** , she feels rather than sees him approach and lean down to kiss her temple; she easily accepts the intrusion of her personal space, unbothered and accustomed by now, to his penchant for public displays of affection.

 **Collect** : Little does he know, she **collects** newspaper clippings of every case he's been involved in; little does she know, he also **collects** newspaper clippings - his are about her breakthrough discoveries in biomedical research - and when they find out about the others' hoard, they are both too embarrassed to voice out loud just how proud they are of each other.

 **Story** : Shiho went over their cover **story** again in her head; Shinichi reached over and squeezed her hand in encouragement, assuring her, "they loved Ai so they'll definitely love you too!"

 **Leaves** : She is meticulously careful and **leaves** behind no clues for him; he needs to forget her and move on with his life.

 **Target** : They never have kids; even fifty years later, she is still the B.O.'s number one **target** and they could never risk that.

 **Photograph** : He likes to keep a **photograph** of them in his wallet; he likes to show off his "brilliant witty sexy helluva-cook beautiful wife" to anyone who will listen.


	2. 100 Word Challenge

**Write**

She **writes** her name atop the assignment in her neat, flawless script; sixteen-year-old Ai doesn't bother checking over her work and makes her way to the front of the class and hands in the too easy worksheet.

"It's been five minutes, you can't possibly be fini-" Her young teacher starts an oft-delivered lecture about taking schoolwork seriously but stops when he registers who turned the paper in. "Oh Haibara-san, this stuff is really too easy for you isn't it. Are you absolutely certain you won't consider testing out of a grade, or six?"

She smiles. "But I like my teacher."

 **Listen**

They are side-by-side, crouched under an upended table for cover, **listening** for any signs that enemies are afoot. Shinichi winces and stifles a cough, pressing down on his leg _hard._ He's lost too much blood and his vision is blurring at the edges but he knows she's worse off so he shakes his head and and forces himself to focus.

"Left door or right?" Shiho is whispering between pained breaths, running on pure adrenaline at this point.

The boy detective strains his ears, thinks he catches a sound to the right of them, and so he answers, "left." They run.

 **Swim**

He launches himself into the water without a second thought and **swims** desperately towards her. Conan sees her struggling, violently pitching in the sea and forces his feet to go faster, willing his arms to take him farther, closer to her.

He curses his small size; he curses his unfounded confidence. He'd underestimated _them_ and now Haibara was tied to an anchor and sinking to the ocean floor faster than he could get to her. Will he make it in time? He panics when he sees a burst of bubbles from her mouth. She's at her limit; she needs air.

 **Simple**

Their love wasn't explosive or filled with fiery passionate whatevers. It was more like he remembers that she takes her coffee black with one sugar and she knows he prefers soybean sprouts to mung bean sprouts. It's like he takes in the milk in the mornings and she has toast and eggs on the table for breakfast. He washes the dishes; she washes the clothes. She helps him out with his cases, when he needs it and he plays violin for her, because she likes it. They're not ones for big romantic gestures, rather, their love is **simple** and sincere.

 **Blanket**

She rolls her eyes and drapes a **blanket** over his sleeping figure. He is hunched over a table, surrounded by case notes, again. Shiho glances at the clock, two past the hour. That's enough time for one trial of her experiment, she supposes.

Shinichi shifts in his sleep and Shiho laughs at a drool stain marring the very official looking police dossier. She'll wake him in an hour. She knows better than to try and convince him to leave the work until tomorrow; she's the same way. Their work is important, valuable beyond words' expression to some. They can't stop.


	3. 10x100

**Toys**

She toys with her ring when she's stressed. The sparkling topaz and zircon, she knows, were picked for their historical ties to nightmare prevention, travel protection, and strength boosting. She likes them because they remind her of his eyes, earnest, clear, and shining with love for her. She fingers the inscription, a promise to always fight life's monsters side-by-side and is reminded that she has someone to walk through trials with.

She pauses and looks at the clock. _I'm done for the day_ , she decides, grabbing her coat and pushes the elevator button for her husband's department two floors down.

 **Riddle**

Somehow, he sulks, she had become best of friends with the Kaitou Kid. He'd never seen them together but the evidence was undeniable. She'd started leaving _**riddles**_ of all things, around. This had become her new favorite way to tease him.

"Where's the milk?"

"What's always running but has no legs?"

"WOMAN WE'RE OUT OF MILK"

"Oh silly me, I have it but I cannot give it to you; it's not hiding but also not for your finding."

"JUST SAY YOU DRANK IT WILL YOU?!"

He sighs in exasperation as she smirks and turns back to her reading, troublesome woman.

 **Open**

She **opens** up to him about her childhood suddenly, one day. It must have been a remarkably unremarkable day because he remembers nothing of the weather or what happened earlier on. It bothers him later because he knows that is the moment something changes between them and yet he can't recall such an important date. He admits this to her some years later and she laughs at him for getting upset over something so silly. She can tell he's still upset though, and comforts him by pulling him close, her affection now commonplace. He marvels at how far she's come.

 **World**

Never has Shinichi been more torn about watching the **world** cup. On the one hand, he was fucking STOKED that Japan made it into the actual world cup finals. They've only made it into finals five times _ever_ before and this lineup was so promising but of course so are the other teams and Germany is so _good- ahem._ He stopped himself. But on the other hand, Higo Ryusuke had personally given he and Shiho tickets and Shinichi just knows how irresistible his girlfriend is. He decides he can't give these tickets up so he resolves to keep her close.

 **Yearn**

Five years later, she decides she's had enough of this hopeless pining, this pointless **yearning**. She's tired of feeling guilty for having feelings, for being human. She's sick of pushing down thoughts she's had for years and she's sick of having doubts. She has analyzed every single interaction with the boy detective for five whole years and he's definitely missed every signal she's thrown his way and she's so over it. _I'm in love with a stupid man,_ she knows. _Nothing says women can't make the first move_ , she thinks, as she grabs his stupid tie and kisses him silly.

 **Year**

It's a **year** to the minute, he notes. It has been twelve months since she left him. Three hundred and sixty-five days of agonizing loss later and he has finally arrived at anger. He knows his grief stages haven't been manifesting in order and that he should be a little worried, but he isn't. He is furious. How _dare_ she- he thinks back to the note she left in her bedroom, still as incomprehensible to him as when he first found it. _Guilty? I belong to Ran?_ "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE FOR ME, HAIBARA," he shouts at her grave.

 **New**

She glances at the trail of rose petals leading from the exact spot where her driver's side car door opens, up the steps of their front porch, to a small pile at their front door. She thinks it was supposed to be in the shape of a heart but it looks like the wind has had its way. She looks at the **new** FUSAE bag hanging on their front door knob. The scientist rolls her eyes at her overly romantic husband and wonders what arbitrary relationship milestone he wants to celebrate today. She can't help but smile as she enters.

 **Hunger**

After his tangle with the Organization, he found that he'd lost the **hunger** for justice he'd always had in his youth. The detective couldn't enjoy the black and white flavor of truth he once loved. His previous convictions would have had his wife in jail, after all, him too. He knew she had blood on her hands. So did he. But he also knew that these actions were taken out of necessity and not evil. He found himself understanding the motives of those he pursued more often than not these days. He'd learned to empathize too well for detective work.

 **Formula**

She was terrified of his resentment so she worked late into the night most days. After the downfall of the black organization, she worked even harder. She started skipping meals; she was obsessed. His whole life had been put on hold because of her work so of course it was only fair that she put her life on hold to fix his. She had so many sins, she needed to right at least this one wrong, but it was so hard. There's no magic **formula** for a cure. Even with all the original APTX data, science worked slowly. Years pass.

 **Willpower**

It takes her entire reservoir of **willpower** to not throttle him. It was the sight of him, so small and undeniably broken in that hospital bed, that tempered her anger. She took a long look at him, grinning apologetically underneath all the gauze covering his head and around the oxygen mask covering his mouth. Wordlessly, she turned on her heels and slammed the door on her way out. She didn't speak to him for months, refused to. Every time she looked at him, she got more incensed. _Make sure you can protect yourself first, baka, before you try playing hero._


	4. Spooky 1 Sentence Fics

**Omen  
**  
Shiho couldn't explain the feeling of absolute dread that overcame her the moment she laid eyes on the notice on her door; she instinctively knew it was bad news.

 **Abandoned  
**  
Everything had gone so wrong so fast, Shinichi thought panting; he ran through the woods, blood running down his side, as he left behind everything and everyone he knew.

 **Something creaks/Footsteps  
**  
"Wait, Kudo," her voice echoes urgently through the still night air, "someone's here...upstairs."

 **A large wooden crate**

Shiho screamed as soon as she opened the door to their house and found *it* waiting on the steps: no one was supposed to know where they are.

 **Impossibility**

Everything Shinichi knew was being called into question: he knew these beasts should not exist and yet here he was, face to face with a red-blonde siren with a wide taunting smirk. 

**3am**

Shinichi leaned against his front porch as he amusedly watched his wife attempt to make a salt circle around their new home with only a small flashlight as aid at three in the morning; after 13 years of marriage, he somehow never took her to be the superstitious type.

 **Fairytale**

He loved her with all the brazen single-minded charm of a fairytale prince and he believed wholeheartedly, that she should be treated as the future queen of his kingdom, dark past be-damned.


	5. More 1 Sentence Fics

**River:** She's as fickle as a river, always in a rush to get by, with unexpected turns of mood; maybe he'll buy them a vacation house by one for the irony.

 **Angry:** They haven't been well and truly angry at each other, not since Ayumi died; she could never forgive his recklessness and their shared part in her death.

 **Legend:** Kobayashi browsed her shelf looking for a story to tell her cute first graders during today's history lesson; she paused, the legend of the first daimyo of Beika and his geisha, of course!

 **Dream:** She dreamed that love would never die, and that may be true but... people do, die, that is.

 **Comfort:** The most comfortable spot in their house was the solarium, bathed in sunlight, surrounded by all their plants, with a book waiting in every corner.


End file.
